minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jessefan1/MCSM Choices from S2E3
I told whatever is in the Recorder who are you. I looked at the orange line. I looked at the Bedrock. I looked at the Obsidian Wall but i was talking to myself. I looked at the Lava. I looked at the sign and it said that this is the Sunshine Institude. I told the Warden if it`s a prison. I told him that he doesn`t know the Admin. I told Petra that i`m glad that we are back together. I avoided alot of those SI escape number 1 scenes, but then we get caught. I told The Warden sure so i can close the door. I told The Warden that i will be well-behaved. I told Radar if he`s okay. I wanted to work with the Warden. I told Radar that i did this for him. I told Stella that this isn`t surprising. I told The Warden that he needs a friend. I told Anthony to watch out for her. I told Radar that i can find him some food. I talked to Anthony. I told Anthony that these cookies look good. I told Anthony that i can reason with him. I looked at him. I talked to a Guest #1. I talked to Ron. I build a good mushroom tree. I told him that the painting looks good. I talked to Petra and Nurm. I told Petra that it`s good to see her. I looked at the cell door. I heard a another recorder. I looked at the crafting table. I looked at the Guest #2. I talked to Brick. I told him that "Jesse thinks it`s cool." I told him if he ever tryed to escape. I told him where that he can find some food. I told him that if what he`s in for. I talked to Radar. I looked at Oxblood. I talked to Oxblood. I told him that my friend needs the wheat. I told Guest #2 to give me that sword thing back. I told The Warden that he attacked me with the wooden sword. I can use the Crafting Table. I crafted a cookie. I gave Radar a cookie. I told Radar that`s the spirit. I noticed that Prisoner X has ecsaped. I told Petra that we need to find her. I told them that The Warden likes me. I got into Oxblood`s cell. I looked and listened whatever is in the Wool wall. I looked and punched the painting. I found secret buttons. I removed a Secret Door. I pushed some buttons before i can get them in the right order. I found a Mooshroom cow. I told Oxblood that i`m looking at Cellblock X. I told The Warden that i would shear the Mooshroom cow. I got promoted to the Zombie Mines. I told Stella that this place is bad. I told Stella that it makes sense. I looked at the door. I told her that i`m trying to escape. I looked at the Hole in the wall. I told them that i`m glad they are here. I looked at the Sunshine Posters. I talked to Stella. I told Stella because just in case that i need it. I told Stella that he`s being used. I told Stella that what about Champion City. I told Stella that she can join us. I crafted a Torch before i zombie wave came. I pressed the lever. I avoided alot of those scenes. I told the Admin that this is misunderstanding. I told him that this was nothing personal. I told Jack that i`m not fighting. I avoided all of these scenes again. I told The Admin that it`s really sad. I told Jack that i`m glad that he`s back. I told them that i wanted Beacontown to be safe. I avoided all of these Lava areas. I took off the mask of Prisoner X. I told her that i`m not her enemy. I told Xara that she always breaking out of this prison. I told Xara how do she know that. I told Xara that i`m glad she came around. I told Xara that no one`s staying behind. I bring Lluna. I told Jack that Nurm did it to save us. I told Jack that i`m worried about him. I chose a Enchanted Sword. I avoided a face-punch. I told The Warden that i wanted to help her. I told Xara how could she do that. I told Xara that we are victims. I told them that we need her help. I avoided alot of the monster scenes and helped people. I told them that Xara didn`t get lost on purpose. I told them not to come up because there is a big ghast. I avoided all of these scenes. I told them that we are not leaving Xara. I told her that i will do it again. I told her that i want to believe her. I helped Xara finish mineing to go below the bedrock. I saw a scene that The Admin is Jesse. This was supposed to release next weekend on Jan 6, 2018. But, I got the early release before 2018 comes up. Other things: Minecraft Story Mode S2E1 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S2E2 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S2E3 Choices (you are currently here) Minecraft Story Mode S2E4 Choices (next) Minecraft Story Mode S2E5 Choices Category:Blog posts